Enchanted
by ReverieNishio
Summary: Young wizard Kuroko Tetsuya didn't know he was an Omega until Akashi Seijuurou claims him. AkaKuro, Hogwarts AU, A/B/O Dynamics


**ENCHANTED**

 **A/N:** Hey guys! Reverie here! I've always wanted to write a Hogwarts AU and the A/B/O dynamics, so to be able to write both is overwhelming. I spent a whole week for this I can't f*cking believe it! Did you know that this came out of nowhere like magic, I was writing a completely different story, then suddenly I had his urge to write something Potterverse, then this big _WHAT-IF_ I can mix in A/B/O, then poof! It became the KoKo Crunch!

To the fans of **Dawn** , don't worry, I myself hate unfinished works, so I'd be a big hypocrite not to finish that. It's just, plot mutant bunny monsters keep popping out of nowhere, I can't keep my focus on Dawn. Then there's this smut project Sapphyre and I am working on… hehehe *wink*

 **WARNINGS: UNBETA'ED, POSSIBLE OOC, DUBIOUS CONSENT (MAY BE TRIGGERING), YAOI (SLIGHT-GRAPHICAL?), FOUL LANGUAGE**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, and anything Potterverse-related belongs to the awesome J.K. Rowling. No, I haven't read HP so if there are mistakes please forgive me. If you're the owner of this picture, do tell me so I may give credit. (I haven't seen any AkaKuro-HP crossover fanart around huhuhu) The title is in no way related to _that_ movie. Haha XD

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya scribbles his notes at the library absent-mindedly. He struggles to keep himself awake, triumphantly so far, but he can't shake off that odd feeling he had been suffering since this morning. He writes faster, eager to copy down the ingredients for the Draught of Living Death so that he could go to bed and sleep it off. That uncomfortable sensation has been rubbing off of him terribly, building underneath his skin. Maybe a nice, warm bath could fix that.

"Excuse me, I've been looking for that book. May I use it after you?"

Kuroko cringes lightly and snaps his head up to the velvet voice. Teal orbs stare impassively at the attractive fellow standing beside him, a polite expression on the handsome face. His gaze is held by burning heterochromatic eyes, one scarlet and the other golden. It takes seconds for Tetsuya to realise that his mouth has been gaping slightly, and he mentally castigates himself for looking so bloody foolish.

"Of course," he replies, inching his seat a bit further away when the redhead has taken the chair to his left. He keeps his face neutral, but inwardly he's panicking. Out of all the days, why did his crush of five years' time had to notice him now, when he was feeling out of sorts? He begins to feel itchy, the rub of his robes and clothes against his skin is turning almost too much to bear. He really needs to finish writing.

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou pretends to read a book, but he can't help but notice that the Gryffindor fellow beside him is uncomfortable with him around. As the Quidditch captain of the house of Slytherin, and of course coming from a very prestigious family of wizards, Akashi is used to people nervous around him. But this boy, it is quite odd—the way he clenches his quill tightly, the way his beautiful sky blue orbs would steal a glance at him anxiously—and yet Akashi feels that the nervousness isn't directed to him. The redhead was going to ignore him when he hears a loud thump, and he turns to see the boy slumped on the table, a lump of cerulean locks in his view.

Being the well-mannered wizard that he is, Akashi places a hand on the boy's shoulder and asks, "Are you alright?" The things that happened next, however, surprised Akashi, a feat almost too hard to execute.

The teal head lets out a strangled moan and jumps out of the chair rather violently, scampering away from the Slytherin prefect until the back of his head opens the window. He clutches his head in pain, sinking to his knees. The unexpected touch set Kuroko's blood on fire; he thought that the redhead had hit him with something. He hugs his knees, snarling at the redhead. Kuroko doesn't know why he is acting this way—it is absolutely irrational—but it seems of the essence to do so.

"I—I'm sorry," Kuroko looks away, embarrassed.

Akashi is startled at first by the Gryffindor boy's behaviour. He notes the panting respirations and the sheen of perspiration over flushed skin and wonders if the boy had consumed a potion or something, until he catches a scent brought by the cold breeze rushing from the window. It freezes the entire body of the redhead for a moment, as if he was petrified.

"You smelt."

Kuroko checks his armpits, but he doesn't think anything is weird. "I'll bear that in mind, thank you very much." He said monotonously, but traces of irritation is in his voice.

Akashi closes and opens his eyes, noting how rude that sounded. "Forgive me for my manners, I am not usually this impolite. What I meant was, you smelt very fragrant; I was wondering what kind of perfume you were using." Lie. Akashi is very sure that the fragrance isn't any kind of perfume at all, but he decides that he'll soon find out what it is. And that he is going to like it.

After a few moments, the teal head cautiously stands. He takes his former place beside the redhead, although he looks at him warily, like a cornered animal. Akashi offers a small smile, and resumes to his reading.

They sit in silence for a minute, then the redhead asks even though he knows the answer. "What is your name?"

Without looking at him, the teal head replies. "Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Ah. My name is-"

"Akashi Seijuurou." The bluenette supplies. "You're quite famous." He adds grimly.

"Heh. It looks like my reputation exceeds me."

Kuroko glares subtly at the redhead for the smug statement. Akashi smiles complacently. Kuroko doesn't know if it's because of the bedazzling smile or the unsettled feeling, but his thoughts are starting to be hazy and his heart hammers wildly in his rib cage. Maybe he is coming down with something; perhaps Kuroko should visit the hospital wing instead of his dormitory.

"Why is it so hot?" The Gryffindor boy hunches over the table again, panting mildly.

Red and yellow orbs stray to the window, perceiving the white blanket of snow outside. Staring back at the teal head, Akashi, seeing the blank, unfocused look on the other, dares another intake of air. He takes a long, deep breath slowly, and the rich, pungent fragrance fills his nose and his lungs. His speculations are right on the dot, this is a smell of an Omega in the beginning phases of a heat. Considering the dwindling number of Alphas, especially those of Omegas in the wizarding world, Akashi figures that the teal head does not have an inkling on what is happening with his body, much more of what species he actually belongs to. It is quite possible also that this is his first heat. Akashi's gaze turns from predatory to civil; as much as his body wants to claim the boy in front of him, voyeurism is probably not a good idea.

"Tetsuya, I have a theory on what is happening to you."

Through the muddled thoughts, Kuroko notices how the Slytherin captain just called him by his first name, and how he has come to know his distressing condition. But beyond that brief discernment, he gasps loudly upon hearing that velvet, melodic voice.

Akashi smirks as he hears the sharp intake of breath of the Omega upon hearing an Alpha's voice near him. He waits for the teal head to compose a reply, pupils blowing when he takes another whiff of the delectable odour.

"W-What is it?" Kuroko whispers, as if the words are hard to enunciate. Something is happening to him, and the good-looking Slytherin is affecting him in a way impossible to explain. He doesn't want their skins to touch again. He doesn't want to hear his enticing voice. He feels warm all over, his robes clinging to his damp skin, sweat profusely sticking on his forehead. But if he wants to know what is happening to him, Kuroko needs to hear it from Akashi.

Akashi stands up to the window, arms crossing over his chest. The air is clearer there at least; it takes a huge token of effort to be able to think clearly, considering he is already half-hard. Despite the first time actually talking to the boy, Akashi have always seen Kuroko in the hallways, even in some of his classes, and have always found his phantom-like nature interesting. His eyes would always follow the boy whenever he is around Akashi's line of vision, and the Slytherin male would only pass it off as mere interest in the Gryffindor's abilities. Now Akashi knows why he had always been attracted to Kuroko; he is his mate, and thank the Goddess he had been around Kuroko's first heat before any Alpha can take what is his.

If Akashi wanted to be a good prefect, he should have taken Kuroko to the hospital wing so Shimizu-sensei can help him. But the thought of anyone touching Kuroko makes him want to growl ferally, so it is out of the question. If he had not taken a good sniff out of Kuroko he might have done it, but as the smell swirls in his mind, the decision has been made. He is going to claim Kuroko. This Omega is his.

"I need you to trust me, Tetsuya." He holds out a hand, the teal head only stares at it bewildered. He inches his face closer to the beautiful bluenette and his breath fans on the groggy-looking bluenette's face. "Do you trust me?"

Kuroko shivers involuntarily at the deep, sultry voice. His skin tingles in delight as he smelt vanilla and mint in the Slytherin's breath. Merlin's beard, he'd be damned if he refused Akashi. He could only nod and place his hand on the taller one's, and as their skin came in contact, his brain exploded. If it weren't for Akashi's support, he might have melted into a puddle as he shakily stands up, his knees jelly. Akashi smiles at him as he leads him somewhere, and Kuroko couldn't care less if Akashi takes him to Azkaban or anywhere, as long as he gets to hold his hand.

* * *

 _"_ _Wingardium Leviosa."_

With a swish of a wand and a flick of the wrist, a cloak flies from beside a purple-haired student to the item owner's hand. The former only looks at Akashi through half-lidded purple eyes, and continues to munch on his snacks at the Great Hall.

"I swear Atsushi, if I catch you stealing from the kitchen I'm going to turn you in."

Murasakibara snorts at his Quidditch captain. "I didn't steal this. Muro-chin bought these for me."

"Then perhaps I should reprimand Tatsuya."

"Sod off Aka-chin." Murasakibara notices the teal-haired Gryffindor behind the fearsome leader. His eyes widen in surprise, nostrils flaring. "Why is Kuro-chin with you? He smells so tasty."

Akashi raises a brow at the nickname and comment, but shrugs it off. "I'm going to retire at my quarters. No one is to disturb me." He pulls out a lollipop from his coat sleeve and hands it to Murasakibara. Despite his disapproval of the purple head eating too much, Akashi is fond of the tall Slytherin beater.

"Alright, take care of Kuro-chin," Akashi hears as he whisks Tetsuya away by hand. "Happy holidays~"

* * *

As Akashi drapes the cloak over Tetsuya's shoulders, the teal head sees an amused smile from the Slytherin prefect. He tilts his head in confusion and asks the reason for the expression.

"I reckon the use of the Invisibility Cloak on you, dear, is quite frivolous."

He leads the now unseen teal head again somewhere, until they arrive at a stone wall. The redhead looks around for any signs of a person, and pronounces the password.

" _Pureblood."_

The stone wall opens to the empty Slytherin common room, and Tetsuya takes off the cloak, marvelling at the green lamps and silver curtains. Akashi takes his hand again and they walk up the stairs to what seems like the Quidditch captain's dormitory.

By then, Kuroko's head is swimming and he feels nauseous. The warmth he feels turns up a few degrees and he is sure he has a fever now. Disoriented, he watches as the redhead takes off his robes and turns to him with a greedy look. He recognises the pressure in his nether regions, and turns horrified when he realises how hard he is.

Allowing himself a deep inhale, Akashi's eyes closes with a flutter. He licks his upper lip hungrily, before he opens his orbs to see the trembling little Omega. He smiles sweetly and stretches his arm to reach out to the boy. "Come here, dear."

Kuroko doesn't want to, but Akashi's voice is compelling and somehow it feels right to obey. Whatever it is that felt wrong inside him intensifies as he gets closer to the taller one, but his feet did not stop until he is only a foot away from the redhead. Akashi appraises him with a pregnant silence, and Kuroko speaks up suddenly. "Akashi-kun, I'm not feeling well. Perhaps I should—"

"I absolutely know what is happening to you Tetsuya, and believe me, I am the only one who can give what you need to feel better."

Akashi observes as confusion sweeps over the younger's face. He takes delight in how the Omega reacts to him, the effect of his presence bringing increased breathing and fine tremors to the bluenette. His pheromones are doing its job well.

Kuroko doesn't understand why he is so affected with the redhead. Sure, he might have liked him for years, but he would never let himself be kidnapped this easily without a fight. On top of that, he had never been this _aroused_ before, never even had a drive for sex, until _now_. He feels like touching himself, wanting to get rid of the throbbing pain. He could feel something trickle down on his arse, and it is itching to be filled. Bloody hell, he wants to be touched, kissed, pleasured, penetrated—anything to rid this hateful heat turning his body into heaps of charcoal. What on Gryffindor's soggy nappies had the redhead done to him? He holds out his wand even though his hand is shaking. "What did you do to me?"

"There's no need for that, Tetsuya." Akashi's touch made Kuroko jerk backwards. His fingers curl up against the wand and he pries it off the teal head's hand, setting it down on the table behind him. He saunters towards the bluenette, "You see, your condition is because of your natural orientation. You're an Omega, Tetsuya, and right now you are experiencing your first heat. But fret not, I can provide you with what you need." He leans forward until his mouth is a hairline's breadth away from Tetsuya's ear, making Kuroko hitch a breath. "Because I'm an Alpha," he purrs in a seductive manner.

Kuroko's spine tingles, and every hair on his body stands on its end when Akashi touches him. He fights the urge to embrace the Slytherin boy, trying to wrap his head around Akashi's words. "O-Omega? Heat?"

"Yes dear," Akashi puts a finger on Tetsuya's bottom lip, and his blood sings for the teal head. "Suffice it to say you will need to mate in order to relieve the discomfort of your heat. Your heat cycles will return every six months, and it will last for a week or so." He smirks lightly. "Lucky for you, some of my roommates are out for the winter break, and we can have this room to ourselves."

Tetsuya couldn't believe it. Mate? As in, _mate—_ copulate, have a sexual intercourse? He gulps visibly, but Akashi stroking his lips with his thumb makes it harder for him to think, and harder down there.

"Don't worry, love. I'll take care of you. There's nothing to fear." He caresses the smaller one's cheek. "Don't you feel it, Tetsuya? Our bond? Our _pre-bond_ , your body screaming for me even if you have not experienced heat before? You are mine, Tetsuya. Mine."

The alluring voice and the burning touch makes Kuroko's thought processes halt, so when the Alpha guides him towards his four-poster bed, he lets himself be tugged along. Once they've reached the edge of the bed, Akashi turns around and envelops Kuroko in an embrace. The teal head could barely stand, wanting to melt into Akashi, the warm contact providing momentary comfort in his blazing skin.

"Can you feel the need to submit to me, your body wanting to grovel on your Alpha's feet? I'll make it feel good, I promise. I am going to claim you, bite you into submission, fuck the living daylights out of you, and knot you with my seeds so deep you'll be carrying my child by dawn."

"We're sixteen," Tetsuya whispers disapprovingly, causing the Alpha to chuckle. "Alright, drink this contraceptive potion then." He hands his beloved a flask. Tetsuya's face contorts as the odour reaches his nose. "Drink it," the redhead orders, releasing his pheromones to make Tetsuya resign himself to his command. Kuroko takes it distastefully and gulps the vile liquid.

"Good boy," Akashi pats his head, and Tetsuya's pupils dilate. But of course, Omegas crave for their Alpha's touch and affection. He noses the Gryffindor boy's natural scent markers in his neck, almost losing himself when he reaches a pulse point, finding it the strongest there. He kisses it, and the low moan that escapes the bluenette's lips had Akashi's cock twitching. Akashi almost wants to clamp his teeth on the jugular and bite down, but he had plans. Very naughty plans. He'll take his precious time devouring the Omega. "Now, off with your clothes."

Akashi sits in the bed as Tetsuya starts his strip show. He could feel the Alpha urges to claim, to mate, to bond, but he is absolute and has perfect control of himself. Tetsuya has yet to learn the mechanics of their activity, and Akashi wants him to be fully succumbing and surrendering the reigns over everything. A vague part of his mind wants to stop himself—he would practically be raping the poor boy, because clearly Tetsuya isn't on his right mind to give consent—but the feral, primal part of him is overwhelming, especially now that he has found an Omega. Even his own father had never met one in his lifetime.

Somehow, in the sane part of his mind, Tetsuya knows he should run away; it isn't right to submit to Akashi completely, even if he likes him. This is downright sexual harassment, or forced bonding, but he is at a complete loss on what to do. He could not even bring himself to step away from the red-haired boy. The greater part of his mind wants him to obey, to present himself to the Alpha, to bare his sensitised neck for marking, to get down on all fours and submit, to please the Alpha. When the command to strip is given, Tetsuya instinctively removes his robe, and pulls his sweater over his head. He manages to spew some words out as he fumbles the waistbands of his trousers. "I-I don't think this is r-right…"

"I told you Tetsuya, I am the only one who can relieve your pain."

"And _h-how exactly_ are you going to do that?"

In a blur, Akashi is right in front of him, pressing their bodies together, holding Tetsuya in place with a hand on his shoulders. Their arousals brush each other, and the teal head couldn't stop the moan out of his lips. He feels his face flush heatedly as Akashi speaks in his ear after licking it. "Well of course, I shall do it by shoving my Alpha cock deep inside your needy Omega arse. And you'll beg for it. You'll beg for _me._ "

Akashi had to give the boy credit, being the brave, unyielding Gryffindor that he is. He could see how Tetsuya is trying not to give in to his desires, trying to focus. He tries to resist the Alpha voice, something that is known to control Omegas completely in their heat. As someone who has a dominant nature since birth, Alpha or not, Akashi is impressed at his little cheeky Omega.

Tetsuya whimpers. He wants to rub himself on Akashi. He is so hard it's starting to hurt, his trousers soaked. He wants Akashi to touch him more, to fill him, to push him down on the mattress and fuck him fast and hard, and he is terrified of how he thinks like that. He could feel the heat, the lust, and it is consuming everything. He could feel himself starting to slip and give in to the lust, but he can't. Not yet. He had to understand.

"What's an Alpha? And Omega? Why am I—is this a curse?" He breathes.

Akashi starts tracing his spine and the touch is like fire. He chuckles on Tetsuya's shoulder, and he feels the vibration in their chests. "I suppose we didn't study them at Care for Magical Creatures class. Very well, Tetsuya, I shall let you know. In the Ancient times, the Wild Magic blessed us with a mating gift similar to some creatures and animals, the gift to procreate regardless of gender.

"There are three biological roles: Alpha, Beta and Omega. Alphas who have special cocks, Betas are those without the knot, and Omegas like you, who goes into heat. Majority of the wizarding folk are Betas, and in this school there are only about a hundred Alphas. However, you, my love…" Akashi pulls back to smile at Tetsuya. "…is very special."

Tetsuya gasps lowly. "I-I'm the _only_ omega here?"

"In fact, the only omega I have ever met."

"Bloody brilliant." Tetsuya's expression goes from amazement to disbelief to fear.

"There there, Tetsuya. I know it must be a shock, but it's not a horrendous thing. It's rather fantastic."

"I don't feel fantastic," The teal head murmurs disdainfully. "I ache all over, and I feel the need to—"

"Fuck?" Akashi grins evilly.

"Oh, Merlin's beard!" Tetsuya mutters in embarrassment. Akashi grinds into him experimentally and Tetsuya's pupils contract into slits.

"It's just a part of your heat, love. The hormones flooding your entire body, making you horny." Akashi gently kisses the rosy cheeks and releases Tetsuya half-heartedly, sitting back at the bed. "Now, continue your show." He commands in his Alpha voice.

The teal-haired Gryffindor automatically pushes his trousers down, then his knickers. He stands in all his naked glory, arousal and blushing. Akashi gestures for him to turn around, hungrily eyeing his prize. Tetsuya's member is hard, sticking out from a small pelt of hair, with pre-come leaking out lewdly. His arse is firm and rounded, cheeks shiny with something Akashi has yet to know. Tetsuya's frame is small and thin, but his pearly white skin, now flushed because of the heat, is beautiful. Akashi has acquired an appetizing Omega, and he is going to cherish the blessing.

With a wave of his wand Akashi soundproofs the room and locks the door. Tetsuya whirls around as he hears the click, but when he hears the sound of a zip opening, his head snaps to where it is. His nostrils flares and he swallows hard as he sees the impressive member, being stroked by the Alpha who is watching him carefully. Tetsuya couldn't believe what he is seeing; for such a small guy, Akashi is remarkable. Long and thick too. If all the things Akashi had said he would do earlier were true, Tetsuya is going to die with that stuck up his bum. There's no way that is going inside him, nuh-uh, no sir thank you very much. The Alpha's lips twist in delight at the Omega's reaction.

"Kneel."

Tetsuya follows the order without question, knees meeting the floor between Akashi's legs. The Slytherin could see in cerulean orbs how much he wanted to run away, and it makes Akashi thrilled to see the Omega submitting despite that. He brushes the sky blue locks with his fingers, and cups the Gryffindor's jaws. "Such a good boy," he whispers, placing a kiss on the tip of the other wizard's nose. Tetsuya's cock twitches at the praise and his pupils turn into slits again.

"Please me, and I shall reward you."

Testing the waters, Tetsuya places a shaking hand at the base of the already hard member, encouraged by the small gasp he hears from his Alpha. He sees a small lump near the base of the cock, the knot dormant. Okay, apparently he was just overreacting earlier, as he wraps his digits around the flushed shaft fitting snugly in his palm. He gives it a few strokes, and blimey he is going to admit, he likes this. How many people get to see the famous, sought-after Slytherin like this? Uh, maybe that was wrong; he didn't want to think about anyone with his Alpha. The thought boils his blood with anger, and he is determined to prove that only he could please his Alpha.

 _His_ Alpha?

Shaking the thought away to focus at the job at hand, no dirty puns intended, he flicks his tongue at the tip tentatively, and upon seeing the Alpha's darkened look, he takes it as a sign to continue. It probably would be a bit of a struggle to fit his mouth around him, but the thought of doing so is a luscious prospect. Kuroko eases his lips over the head, moving slowly. Akashi threads his hair with his digits and the Gryffindor moans, sucking Akashi inside his mouth. It feels incredible: the heavy, throbbing weight of the Alpha on his tongue, the tightening grip on his hair, and the sexy hisses out of his Alpha's mouth. Sometimes he gags and his jaws are starting to hurt, but the redhead's heightened breathing encourages him to go on. As he continues to stroke and wrap his tongue around Akashi's girth, he feels the knot in his palm starting to swell. Akashi instinctively thrusts into him, surprising him that his teeth rakes over the cock lightly, and it makes Akashi shudder. The Slytherin yanks his hair back and he yelps in pain and shock, feeling the member pull out of his mouth.

"I'm so sorry! I won't do it again! Please—"

"I'm sorry my love, it's not your fault. I got a bit overexcited. You are so amazing."

Assessing his Omega whose eyes are glazed and filled with tears, lips swollen and cheeks a deep shade of red, Akashi can't help but kiss his tear-stained cheek.

"I will never let _anything_ hurt you, Tetsuya. Not even _myself._ You shall never let me hurt you, and that is an order. Do you understand?"

Kuroko nods dazedly, so Akashi doesn't know if the bluenette did take his words to heart. Holy Hipogriff, for someone inexperienced, Tetsuya gives blow jobs so fucking amazingly. Akashi wanted to come _inside_ Kuroko—not in his mouth—so when he felt himself about to, he stopped Tetsuya a bit roughly. He lost himself for a moment, and he didn't want to hurt his Omega. He caresses Kuroko's cheek.

"You are so good, Tetsuya, so good. It's not your fault, okay? It was I who hurt you. Will you let your Alpha make it up to you?"

Kuroko blinks the tears away, not quite understanding Akashi's words. Part of him wants to apologise—he doesn't know what for—but he just wants to please the Alpha, not upset him. Akashi pulls him up to the bed and pushes him down on the mattress, trailing butterfly kisses on his shoulders, until he pauses to look at Tetsuya's face.

"You are mine, Tetsuya."

"Yes."

"Mine," Akashi growls into Kuroko's throat, and with a snap of his fingers his clothes vanish and appear in a chair somewhere in the room. Tetsuya's spine shivers with pleasure as Akashi goes down to take one of his pebbled nipples into his mouth, lapping it. The teal head screams, twisting away yet pressing his body more into Akashi. "Your skin is beautiful," the Alpha breathes, then bites down above Tetsuya's nipple, making Tetsuya shout and thrash against him.

"Please, please…" The heat is unbearable. His nostrils burn with the smell of an Alpha, his Alpha, his whole body responding to the pheromones, growing more and more heated and aroused. Tetsuya could feel his arse clenching and opening as he wriggles to find purchase, anything to soothe the burning itch. "Please!"

"I got you," Akashi whispers, kissing Tetsuya's collarbones, licking all the way up to his chin. "Scream, Tetsuya. Say that you're mine. Tell me to whom you belong to."

"YOU! I BELONG TO YOU! PLEASE AKASHI-KUN, I'M YOURS!"

Akashi bites Tetsuya's pulse point, and the Omega feels himself go limp in his Alpha's arms. Suddenly, all that matters anymore is his Alpha, Akashi's pleasure, and all Tetsuya could think about is how he wants to please Akashi, to obey him, to submit himself, to be used as how his Alpha wants him to, all for his Alpha's needs and desires. Nothing else matters.

Akashi kisses, bites and sucks over every inch of the bluenette's skin he could reach: neck, shoulders, and chest. "So beautiful. So delicious." He murmurs against creamy skin. He rubs a finger over the twitching orifice, eyes widening when he feels it wet. "So it's true. Male Omegas have self-lubricating properties." He licks his finger and finds Tetsuya delicious. Akashi shoves three fingers in the hole without any warning, and Kuroko gasps in pain, trying to squirm away.

"No, love," Akashi bites down over Tetsuya's bonding gland again and Tetsuya relaxes in spite of the pain, feeling his Alpha's digits scissoring, pumping, stretching him out. "It's alright, love. You're made for this. See how wet you are already? Practically _begging_ for me to fill you?"

Merlin's beard, it feels so good. Akashi's long, slender fingers coming in and out of him, relieving some of the burning itch inside of him. Kuroko's toes curl inward, and he resists the urge to throw his head back. He breathes erratically, mind heavy with lust, and when he looks at his Alpha, the redhead's pleased and excited expression almost releases the tension pooling inside him. "Please." He begs. "Akashi-kun…"

The fingers stop and the euphoria vanishes. Kuroko whines at the loss of friction, humping himself against the immobile digits. "Whaaa-?"

"Call me Seijuurou."

Kuroko whimpers. "Please!"

"You _will_ call me Seijuurou. I do not appreciate disobedience."

"S-Sei…" The teal head breathes. "Seijuurou…!"

"Good boy."

All of a sudden, Kuroko arches his back and moans loudly, feeling a great surge of pleasure as Akashi's fingers probes a spot inside him incessantly. He feels an exhilarating tingle of magic arching between where they are connected. "Hnnn… Aaaah! Seijuurou! Please I need-" Kuroko isn't even sure what he needed.

"You need my cock," Akashi finishes smugly. "You need my knot. Don't you, little Omega?"

Kuroko moans, humping Akashi's fingers. "Yes! Please! I need you Seijuurou!"

The Slytherin takes Kuroko to the bed, hooks Kuroko's legs in his waist, and leans forward to kiss the bite mark that signifies their bond. The Gryffindor's nails prod into Akashi's back as he feels the head of Akashi's member nudging against his hole. "Bite my shoulder," Akashi instructs, and Kuroko follows, placing his teeth to the said area.

Teeth dig into Akashi's skin as something big intrudes Kuroko's entrance slowly. It's uncomfortable at first, more of a burn than pain as Kuroko anticipates. As Akashi slides inside in a snail's pace, the burn is replaced by the feeling of being filled, _over-filled_ , and Kuroko could feel the heat of magic flowing between them, more powerful than before. Akashi sheathes himself fully inside, like he owns it, like he belonged there, as if two puzzle pieces fitting perfectly together, and Kuroko bites deeper as he came against the overwhelming pleasure of his Alpha inside him.

Kuroko moves experimentally, surprised by the deep, lustful groan coming from above him. Akashi pulls his hips back and Kuroko gasps, slamming in again so deep that Kuroko cries out, fingers raking the Slytherin's back.

"Oh Tetsuya, you feel so good…" Akashi whispers in Kuroko's ears, as he thrusts gently. "So tight…"

The redhead made slow thrusts, but as Kuroko moans and clamps against his girth tightly Akashi found himself thrusting harder and faster. "Seijuurou... Sei…" Kuroko jostles up and down, trying to meet Akashi's ruts.

Akashi bites and nips Kuroko's skin fervently as the bed groans from their rough activity. Each thrust makes magic crackle in the air, and raw pleasure reverberates throughout their bodies. Akashi hits his mate's prostrate, and Kuroko writhes and scream, the vibrations felt in their chest. "Come." The redhead orders, continuing his powerful ramming. "Come for me again."

"But I already—"

"You _will_." The Slytherin demands, and it makes Kuroko's cock elevate to attention. The Gryffindor fists the red hair, as Akashi ruts him hard, feeling his inner muscles spasm. Kuroko's protest dissolves into incoherent babbling, as Akashi drives him up the wall with the intensity of this heat. Akashi bites Kuroko's carotid, and that was the last straw.

"Come."

Kuroko does with a scream, and with one final thrust, Akashi came too, their climax bringing an incredible burst of magic between them. "Did you feel that?" The redhead breathes heavily into his Omega's cheek.

A hum vibrating in their chest gave the affirmation, and Akashi can't help but kiss the Omega's jugular affectionately. Kuroko sighs in contentment, eyes already drooping. The redhead manages to collapse on one side and untangle Kuroko's legs from his waist. His hand searches for his wand on the bedside table, and with one wave they are both clean and dry, covered with a blanket.

As Akashi and Kuroko stared into each other's eyes, feeling the hum of the new magic they felt in their chest and the warmth of each other, it was as if they could see their souls, bounded and perfect together. The happiness and satisfaction of laying side by side was nothing like they've ever felt before, like the universe could collapse on them with its sheer weight and their bond would still be intact. Both wizards just made one of the most powerful, impregnable bonds in existence, and their future stretches out in front of them with a promise of being together.

Kuroko snuggles into the Alpha, and Akashi rubs circles on the base of the Omega's spine soothingly. "Sleep," the redhead murmurs, and soon they both drift off into the land of dreams.

* * *

Akashi wakes up with a sharp stinging in his ribs, and he would have lunged at his attacker had he not seen beautiful ice blue orbs brimming with tears. He feels the hurt in their bond and it jolts him fully awake.

"What did you _do_ to me?" Kuroko growls furiously, eyes glinting with anger.

"Tetsuya I—"

"You _raped_ me, didn't you?" He accuses, fury choking him. His hands are shaking as he clutches the blankets further in his chest. Seconds ago he woke up in a completely unfamiliar dormitory, with no clothes, and with every inch of his body sore. And worse, it was his own _crush_ who took advantage of him.

"Calm down, Tetsuya." The touch on his cheek and the voice is achingly familiar, and Tetsuya relaxes almost instantly. Realizing the effects of Akashi on him, panic rises from the pits of the bluenette's stomach and he jerks the hand away, tensing again.

Akashi's brows draw together forming little lines in between, and Kuroko feels the need to apologise. That's ridiculous, seeing as Akashi is perfectly fine compared to him (although he sees an angry teeth mark on his shoulder), and not to mention _naked_. He distinctly remembers coming to the library this afternoon, and through blurry memory unfortunately, all the things that happened in between that and this moment in the evening. Dinner is probably over by now.

"Bloody hell, it _was rape._ " Tears begin to fall, and he tries to scamper away from the redhead, wincing as the pain in his bottom hits.

"Stop it." Akashi says, and Tetsuya flinches. "It wasn't like that and you know it."

"Really?" Tetsuya sneers. "I don't remember giving my _consent._ I wasn't thinking clearly! If I was I wouldn't have let you _claim_ me!"

"You're mine, Tetsuya." Akashi says firmly, and his frown starts to bother Kuroko, the need to apologise urging him again.

Kuroko tries to stand up and wobbles to the chair where his clothes are, redressing himself. The weight of Akashi's gaze compels him to stop but Kuroko had to get out of here before Akashi could make him do anything again. Even though he thinks he likes what happened hours ago, it _wasn't_ right, and he hated the fact that his first time, although it felt so good, wasn't because they loved each other, but because of some damn need of his hormonal body.

He cringes at how much his arse and pretty much his whole torso hurts. He finds his wand and retreats to the door slowly, grimacing in pain and some sort of betrayal from the one he admired and respected.

"Tetsuya," The bluenette stills. Akashi takes the Invisibility cloak and drapes it over his Omega's shoulders. "Stay away from people." He commands with graveness in his tone.

As Akashi watches the door to his room unlock, open, then close, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He could feel how betrayed Tetsuya feels, and he wants to bind him in the bed for the act of defiance, but Akashi figures that if he does that then he'll lose Tetsuya's trust. No matter, he's sure that Tetsuya will come back to him. "You'll come back." He declares absolutely. Because it wasn't over. Tetsuya's heat cycle had just been starting. An Omega will always belong to his Alpha. Always.

* * *

Aomine and Kagami comes back to their dormitory worriedly. Their best friend didn't show up for dinner, and they haven't seen him since lunch. They went to the places Kuroko frequents but he's not there, and in hopes that he's back at their room, they give up searching and ends up in the Gryffindor dormitory.

What they didn't expect, however, was to see their best friend crying in the room, and that delicious smell hitting them so hard they were rendered frozen.

"T-Tetsu?" Aomine gasps, hand limp on the door.

Aomine watches in shock as Kagami takes a step forward, inhaling the air as if worshipping it. Kuroko looks at him alarmingly, seeing the pupils wide-blown in the tall redhead's eyes. The pheromones of not just one but two Alphas makes his head swim in a haze, and he feels the burning itch growing back. Kagami's knee makes the bed dip, and he stalks towards Kuroko like a prey. Kuroko starts to tremble, fearing Kagami's lustful, predaceous gaze.

In one swift motion Kagami is above Kuroko, pinning his hands over his heads. "K-Kagami-kun!" Kuroko shouts, wriggling and trying to set himself free. The touch makes him aroused but it didn't feel right. Kagami almost licks his jugular and he shivers, and even though the animalistic part of him wants Kagami to fuck him senseless, Kuroko swerves his head away. _It's not his Alpha_ , some part of him reminds. _Not Seijuurou._

The smell of fear and distress from the Omega snaps Aomine awake, and he lunges to take Kagami off Kuroko and shove him away to another bed. "Snap out of it, Kagami!" Aomine snarls, taking a protective stance in front of Kuroko.

Kagami growls menacingly. "You want to fight for him? Fine." He takes his wand out and was about to spit an incantation when his wand flies away at the bolt of magic thrown at it.

 _"_ _Expelliarmus!"_

Kuroko casts, and then a sob escapes from his mouth from the thought that he was almost claimed by another Alpha. This jolts Kagami, and he shakes his head to get rid of his disorientation. "Wha—What happened?"

Kuroko continues to cry, and the lust the Alphas feel fade away and guilt encompasses them. They can't help but feel depressed seeing the Omega cry, his pheromones making them want to comfort the Omega. Their best friend.

Aomine distances himself from Kuroko and sits on Kagami's bed. "Tetsu, why are you crying? And for Godric fucking Gryffindor's sake _what was that smell?_ "

"I-I don't know." Kuroko whispers, and the Alphas' hearts lurch at hearing the pained voice. "He… He said I'm an Omega."

"Holy Merlin's fucking beard." Aomine swears. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't know!" Kuroko defends. "And then I had this heat and—"

"Whoa whoa, wait wait wait." Kagami holds out his hand to gesture Kuroko to stop. "You're an _Omega?!_ Salazar's purple pants! I…" He pauses, trying to find the words. "I'm sorry about earlier, Kuroko. It's just, you smelt so good, and you didn't have a scent before, and when I caught a whiff damn it's so delicious. If Aomine didn't stop me I would have claimed you and—hold that thought." He turns to Aomine with a questioning look. "How did you restrain yourself?'

Aomine scoffs, but still remains tense. "I can control myself unlike you, Bakagami! Really, and you came from a powerful pureblood family—" He ignores the protest of "Hey!" thrown at him. "And I smelt _someone_ on him. Can't you see that?' He points at Kuroko's carotid. "He's _bonded._ "

As two incredulous looks are trained on him, Kuroko can't help but feel the betrayal and hurt again as he heard the word _bonded._ The waterworks starts to open again. "I don't understand!" He grips his hair frustratingly, to the horror of his best friends. "Can anyone tell me what this is all about?!"

"Okay Tetsu, we'll tell you what we know! Don't hurt yourself!" Aomine's hands are stretched out, as if placating a cornered animal. He takes a terse sigh, not wanting to risk inhaling Kuroko's pheromones, and asks. "What do you want to know?"

"What is this…" Kuroko's hands flail in trepidation. "…this Alpha, Beta, Omega thing? How come I've never heard of it?"

"Well, you were raised in a Muggle society, Tetsu. And Omegas… they're so rare it's almost a myth. A fantasy in romance novels."

"Novels?" Kuroko echoes disbelievingly.

"Wizarding Fictions." Aomine adds. "And like I said, it's so rare no one really expects to see one."

"Brilliant." Kuroko groans. "And what is a Heat?"

Kagami scrunches his nose. "It's ah—a period where an Omega's body becomes fertile and ready to procreate." Aomine smirks when Kagami said the last word, surprised that he actually had that in his limited vocabulary. "Your body is flooded with hormones, and that's what makes you really desirable to Alphas. Even Betas, if they are exposed enough."

"So that means…" Kuroko murmurs in horror.

"Yeah… Everybody would want to fuck you, Kuroko."

A sob forms in Kuroko's chest again, and he can't help the tears escaping. All his life he thought he was just a simple person, then he becomes a Wizard without knowing he is, and furthermore, he's reduced to the status of a mere _mating animal._ Aomine and Kagami looks panicky, wanting to comfort Kuroko but not really trusting themselves to come near him. But surprisingly, they're not what Kuroko's body wants to lean on and cry to. He yearns for Akashi's embrace.

"Ahh… Ahh..." Kagami tries to think of something that can stop Kuroko from crying. "Wait, you said earlier that someone told you you're an Omega. Who was it?"

Kuroko stills. After a long silence, he answers in a whisper. "Aka… Seijuurou." Somehow he had to call the Slytherin by his first name. Was it because of that order?

Both his best friends' eyes widen impossibly large as plates. "Seijuurou… As in _Akashi?!_ _Akashi Seijuurou?!_ 'The Slytherin Emperor'?!"

A whimper affirms Aomine's question. "Holy mother of all pixies. Don't tell me… he… He's _your mate?!"_

Kuroko's nod was so subtle Kagami and Aomine would have missed it if they weren't looking so intently at Kuroko. To think that someone so arrogant and popular and high up his throne would mate with their best friend, who is almost invisible, unnoticeable, plain and ordinary… well that escalated quickly.

Then Kuroko starts crying, and Kagami and Aomine again feels compelled to stop the tears. Not just because of the pheromones Kuroko is releasing, but also because he's their best friend. "Kuroko! Stop crying, damnit."

"Did he force you Tetsu? Tell us." Aomine's eyes flashed crossly. His aura made Kuroko anxious; of course, his best friend would get angry if somebody who doesn't even talk to Kuroko suddenly knocks him up and binds Kuroko to him.

"N-no." The tealhead shakes his head, hoping that the two won't come to Akashi and confront him. The truth is, he didn't know why he felt so hurt. He didn't feel violated or used by Akashi. But that Slytherin can't deny that he claimed Kuroko as his mate without even asking for Kuroko's permission, as if he was just a thing he bought and now he belongs to him.

"Tetsu, listen." Aomine's tone turns serious. "In the wizarding world, omegas are highly sought after and prized. Once an Alpha claims you, no one can break that claim—not you, not us, not the Ministry, not the whole magic world combined. You literally, in all aspects, as well as legally, belong to that person _for the rest of your life._ "

So that's why he couldn't help but feel remorse when the haze cleared up. The thought of being _owned_ by someone, his freedom tossed away and ripped to shreds, sickened him to his stomach. The heat prevented him to feel that, because at that moment he wanted to be filled and forced into submission. Now, the idea is revolting.

"That means, no right of suffrage, no right to medical care, schooling, or work without your Alpha's consent. It's worse in the past though, Omegas didn't have any right to money or property, because _they are_ the property. They had to belong to someone." Kagami adds.

"So Aka—Seijuurou _owns_ me?" Somehow, it didn't sound right, and yet it felt right.

Navy blue orbs look at him sympathetically. "Yes, in all sense. You could have mated with him, after all only an Alpha can ease your heat, but you _shouldn't have let him bite you_. That consummates the bond."

Kuroko considers this for a while. While it's true that he hates how Seijuurou claimed him without any consent, it felt right to be claimed by him. He didn't understand why, and that's what makes everything so fucked up. "What's a bond?"

Kagami speaks up. "A bond is a special romantic connection with two people, regardless of gender. Alphas can bond with anybody including other Alphas, Betas cannot bond with Omegas, and Omegas can only form a bond with Alphas. There's the regular bond, equivalent to being a couple, which varies in strength. Then there's a soulbond, the rarest type of bond, formed only between an Alpha and an Omega. It's said that they're so compatible with each other and you can even feel your bondmate's emotion even across long distances. But, since Omegas are so rare, it's considered a myth too."

Silence consumes them, as Kuroko thought about it. Is it possible that Seijuurou is soulbonded to him? Is that why even though it's wrong to have lost his freedom to someone he doesn't really know, it feels right to belong to him?

"And um Tetsu? Alpha-Omega laws aren't exactly _equal._ Akashi can marry someone outside of your bond."

A huge wave of pain engulfs Tetsuya's chest. The thought of Seijuurou… _no, don't think of it. Not thinking of it._ Kuroko repeats in his mind, unaware of the continuous falling of his tears.

Kagami glares at Aomine, _thank you for saying that shit! You made him cry again!_ He shouts with his eyes, to which Aomine blanches. "I-it's okay, Kuroko! I mean, even though you'll be forced to be faithful to your Alpha all your life, it's only _right_ that only your mate will touch you. And don't you get it? You're an _Omega_ , which in the current world, is a _miracle—a Holy Grail,_ mate _!_ Every Alpha will go bonkers over you! Your enticing smell, your ability to give children—even those who aren't gay will be happy to have you. You're practically a sex god, Kuroko!

"And your Alpha may not be forced to marry you, or even love you, but he'll _want to._ If I were your Alpha, I'd always care for you, protect you and cherish you with all that I have. I'd never give you up for anything, not for the whole world combined. And as much as I don't want to say this but, I think Akashi feels the same way."

Eyes wide and cheeks wet, Kuroko looks as cute as ever, in Kagami's point of view. Thankfully, he stopped crying, but he really needs to wipe his nose. Aomine snickers beside him. "I always knew you liked Tetsu." Kagami turns to a shade of red more impressive than his own hair and tries to deny it.

"Jeez, shut it, will ya? I won't try to deny that I did like you Tetsu, but a true man knows when to fight and when to surrender. I just said an impressive shit out there so clap for me." Aomine raises his chin high, but sweat-drops when he fails to hear his well-deserved recognition.

"How come you two know so much about this?" Kuroko asks his best friends impassively. They were not known to be the brightest owls around but they gave him so much information this night.

Both Kagami and Aomine burst into different shades of red. "I-it's um… well… you know!"

"No Kagami-kun, I don't."

"Fine! We always fantasise about it! How it feels like to mate with an Omega…!" Aomine pauses, seeing the wary expression from the teal head. "And what about you? Shouldn't you be with your Alpha right now? What are you thinking, going out in the open like this? What if somebody smells you, huh?"

"What?" Kuroko asks in confusion.

"Look here, I almost lost myself. I try to control it because you're my best friend. But once you heat up, I'm not sure I can stop myself from pouncing on you."

"And you, Aomine-kun?" He turns to the navy blue-haired Gryffindor, observing the way he sat straight up when he heard his name.

"I-it's because… Alright, I have a confession." The Gryffindor sighs resignedly. "I'm bonded." Kagami gapes at him and Kuroko seems surprised too. "That's why I won't respond to your heat, although you do smell fucking delicious."

"WHAAAAT? You cunning git!"

"To whom, if I may ask?"

"To…" A pause. Aomine looks down and whispers, "Kise…" If possible, Kagami's jaws drop to the bed comically, and Kuroko stays poker-faced. Aomine rubs his neck nervously, and before any of them could reprimand him for keeping this a secret, he chides Kuroko to take action.

"Okay, Tetsu, you should really go back to your Alpha. Not everybody can control themselves, you know! With you out here, it's like throwing yourself to the wolves!"

"But I'm already bonded to Seijuurou."

"That doesn't mean we can't fuck you, Kuroko. Only your Alpha can impregnate you, but any Alpha can knot you, and you can't do anything about it because you're in heat, your body sings for an Alpha. And we won't be charged for rape. Your Omegan scent is practically an open invitation."

" _What?!"_

"And if your Alpha can't defend you, you'll start a heat frenzy. Everybody will go after you. And if somebody tries to claim you, well, there'll be murder in Hogwarts tonight."

"Yeah. Akashi will kill me if I get my hands on you. Alphas are territorial. And the law says he won't go to Azkaban for it, when somebody tries to claim his Omega behind his back."

"That's true, but that's not what I meant." Aomine says.

"What do you mean, Aomine-kun?

"I told you, Omegas are sought after. Everybody will attempt to claim you. And it won't take them long to see that the only way they can is to eliminate your Alpha."

It takes a long second for the thought to sink in Kuroko's mind. And once it does, his mouth translates the thought into words, feeling horror bitterly in his tongue.

"They'll kill Seijuurou."

* * *

Akashi taps his finger on the coffee table at the Slytherin common room. He did follow his Omega to get him back, but he can't exactly enter the Gryffindor dormitory. _What's taking him so long?_ He growls internally. It's a stupid move, letting Kuroko out there in the middle of his heat, but his Omega was so angry at him Seijuurou was afraid Tetsuya would mute his side of the bond. If their bond is _really_ a soulbond, which Seijuurou wasn't exactly sure yet as soulbonds were considered as a folk tale, then he did not want it to end before it's even established. Although soulbonds are invincible, it _can_ be severed only by the Alpha, if it rejects the Omega. And although an Omega still belongs to an Alpha unless the bond is broken, he or she may mute his or her side of the bond, meaning, the Alpha won't feel the Omega ever. Seijuurou did _not_ want that to happen. Soulbonds should be treasured because it's an once-in-a-lifetime chance, some even saying that your mate is the other half of your soul.

"Will you stop that, Akashi? It's rather disconcerting." A green-haired Slytherin sitting in front of the hearth scolds the redhead, looking at him from the corner of his eye. He sighs when he sees the infamous glare that makes lesser wizards cower, although Midorima's been with Akashi so long he can identify which glare can be ignored or that which serves as a death warning. For now, his life is safe.

"It's your fault too. You shouldn't have let him go."

"I know that." Akashi snarls. Okay, that glare made Midorima shiver a little, not that he'll admit it.

"According to legends, if you're soulbonded to him, you should feel him even in long distances."

"That's the problem, I _can't_ feel him." Akashi jeers irritatedly. "I did when he's with me, but now I can't." His fists clench tightly.

"Fine, let's go over this again." Midorima puts down his book and turns to Akashi. "Did you claim him?"

"Yes," the redhead hisses. "I absolutely bit him."

"Hmm…" The greenhead pushes his specs up his nose. "A soulbond is still a bond, and a bond is a romantic, intimate connection between two people. That also includes physical, emotional and spiritual connection. You may have claimed him but the bond isn't fully consummated."

"We mated, Shintaro." Akashi asserts. "Doesn't sex cement a bond?"

"That's the general belief, but I don't think so. You can mate with someone without the emotional connection. I believe that bonds are formed with a mutual desire to be bonded."

Akashi groans. He did not want to be reminded of Tetsuya's earlier lash at him.

"But we're _pre-bonded._ I triggered his heat. Omegas are only able to receive their first heat when they're bodies find the Alpha meant for them. There's a reason for that trigger. It's because of the soulbond." Akashi insists.

Midorima shrugs. "True, but your _soulbond_ isn't established. Maybe the reason for that is you used the advantage of his heat to claim him, without forming a truly intimate connection."

"He _chose_ to come with me." The redhead insists exasperatedly. "And it _feels_ right. I know it. He's my _true mate._ "

Midorima sighs. "Alright, I have another theory." The raised brow from the redhead urges him to speak. "I think it's because while you're meant for each other, both of you doesn't _really_ acknowledge it." Midorima continues, not bothering to pause when the redhead started to protest. "He was in heat, you were in a lust-crazed state for him. Have you kissed? Said 'I love you' to each other?" The sudden downcast look on the redhead confirms it. "You have to be connected _emotionally_. It's not just the lust, or the claim, but the _love_ that fastens the bond."

"Sei!" A hushed cry makes the two Slytherin turn to the sound, and the teal-haired Gryffindor comes into view after he takes off the Invisibility Cloak. Midorima briefly wonders how he got here, then the delectable odour hits him. He watches as Kuroko jumps into the arms of Akashi, panting heavily as if he had been running.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi asks worriedly. Now that Tetsuya is near him, he can sense fear in the bond. "What happened?" He pauses, nosing the base of Tetsuya's neck. He stiffens as he smells the foreign scent. "What. Is. That. Smell."

Kuroko stills at the dangerous tone, feeling fury in the bond. Akashi pulls him backwards and holds him at an arm's length. Seeing the heterochromatic eyes flashing with murder, goose bumps raise on every inch of Kuroko's skin. He didn't understand the question, everybody's been going on about his smell today and he doesn't really have an idea how he smells like. "What is it, Sei-kun?"

Akashi grips his arms forcefully. " _Who tried to claim you, Tetsuya? Tell me."_

"I-it's nothing, Sei-kun!" Kuroko whimpers, because the grip starts to hurt. "No one claimed me!"

" _Tell. Me."_ Akashi hisses. Kuroko flinches, the Alpha pheromones hitting him hard, compelling him to obey.

"Seijuurou!" Kuroko shouts a little louder. He recalls what Akashi ordered him to do in their last encounter, about not letting the Alpha hurt him. "It hurts!"

In a blink of an eye, the vertical slits in Akashi's pupils returns to normal. He realises how white his knuckles are turning from gripping Tetsuya's arms, and he releases his hold immediately, grimacing as he sees the red angry marks he left. Tetsuya rubs his arms painfully.

"I…" Akashi averts his gaze. "Thank you for stopping me. I didn't want to hurt you."

"It's okay," Tetsuya says earnestly. He remembers why he dashed out of his room to go to the Slytherin dormitory. He clasps his Alpha's hand. "Sei-kun, you have to be careful!"

Akashi stares at their intertwined hands, Midorima's words about intimate connection brings to mind. "Why?"

"Someone will try to kill you!" Kuroko says frantically.

 _Is he… concerned about me?_ Akashi thinks. He gazes back at Tetsuya's worried beautiful eyes, and instantly he is filled with the desire to erase that worry, wanting to comfort his Omega and tell him everything is alright even if the world burns at their doorstep. "Who?" He asks, realising that he had been stupidly asking one-word questions.

"The Alphas!" Kuroko replies agitatedly.

It takes a moment for Seijuurou to understand what the Gryffindor is trying to say, but it makes him break into a soft smile. "Tetsuya, I appreciate the concern, but are you trying to imply that I'm weak and can't defend myself?" He teases lightly, delighted at the blush Kuroko makes. "I won't let any Alpha claim you, and if any Alpha tries to take me down they're asking for suicide. You're mine, and I protect what's mine."

Akashi leans in to capture Tetsuya's lips, in the hopes of finally establishing their bond, but a forceful cough interrupts them. "As Takao would say, 'Get a room', you both."

Akashi glares at the Slytherin prefect, but he'll let the interruption pass since Shintaro did help him tonight. He smirks and takes Tetsuya to his room, earning a surprised look from the greenhead. "You're shagging in _our_ room?! Where did Murasakibara sleep?! And—"

"I think the couch is prefect for you, Shintaro." Akashi says, then slams the door.

Midorima's brow twitches in irritation, and the crackle of the hearth sounds like someone snickering. He resumes reading crossly, swearing to himself that he'd hex Akashi after this is over.

* * *

Tetsuya is shuddering in delight. Akashi almost kissed him! It's like a dream come true, only it did not happen. Yet. And this time, it's not his heat that makes the Alpha do it. Akashi declared he'd protect Kuroko, and it makes Kuroko's heart thunder wildly in his rib cage. He feels stupid for being like a sappy, teenage fan girl.

Part of him had been worrying about this, after learning what a heat does to Alphas, that Seijuurou just claimed him for the shagging and all. While he wanted Seijuurou as his Alpha, he did not want their bond to be _just about sex_. It pains him that he'd finally get a chance to be with his long-time crush, only to become a literal bitch—a sex partner—to the redhead.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi turns around after locking the door, a subtle pained look in his face. "Why did you leave me?"

Hurt tugs in the bond sharply, and Tetsuya looks down in shame. "I-I'm sorry Sei-kun. It's just… all of this… it's quite shocking… and I didn't know what to do…" _And seeing my crush naked beside me is totally alarming,_ he adds in his mind.

"Do you hate me?"

The hurt in Akashi's voice is so evident that Kuroko looks up to him, eyes wide. "No! I don't! It's just that… I've always wanted this, but not _like this_. Don't get me wrong, it was the _best sex ever_ , not that I had anything to compare it to. But still… it all happened too fast and too sharp… and I didn't want it to be _just like this_ … Oh bloody hell I'm confusing you, aren't I?" He hides his face behind his hands.

"No, I get it..." Akashi says. "And I want to apologise. While you _chose_ to come with me when you placed your hand in mine," Tetsuya gives him a glare, "The consent is _dubious,_ I'll give you that _._ But Tetsuya, you _wanted_ me. _I am your true mate._ I am meant to be your Alpha."

"How do I know that?" Kuroko asks suspiciously.

"Here's a scenario. Supposedly your heat came in the middle of Riko-sensei's class." Kuroko grimaces. While Riko-sensei is a good Potions master, she can be quite intimidating. "All the Alpha will lunge at you. And because you'll crave for an Alpha's touch, you'll react to anyone who touches you." Kuroko cringes. _So Omegas are sluts in heat, noted._ He thinks, displeased. "But only _my touch_ will feel right. Because we're _pre-bonded_. Because _you're mine._ "

Akashi accidentally slipped into Alpha voice in saying the last line, so he doesn't know if it affected the Omega. Kuroko thinks about how Kagami-kun touched him earlier, and how it felt good, but even as the lust started to affect his thinking, he _knew_ it wasn't right. If anything, he was almost disgusted.

A nod from Kuroko makes Akashi release a breath he didn't know he was holding. Kuroko starts speaking. "I'm sorry I overreacted. It's just…"

"You don't want me?" Akashi forlornly asks.

"I want you!" Kuroko shouts immediately. "I've always liked you… since that Quidditch match in first year! I love you, and I'm happy that you're my Alpha. But… I don't want to be _just an Omega_ to you. I'm yours… but _you're not mine._ " Kuroko's voice breaks in the last phrase and a whimper escapes his lips that results into silent crying.

Akashi feels like he'd been hexed with a Full Body-Bind Curse. "Tetsuya!" He breathes. "I… _I'm yours!"_ Tetsuya blinks at him. "I like you too, since the Sorting Hat Ceremony when Riko-sensei forgot all about you and you had to remind her you were there. I've always found you interesting… but I never really talked to you because you were always around those dungbrains—I thought you liked one of them—and, well, I never had an excuse to talk. And I…" Akashi averts his gaze. "I didn't know what _love_ is, Tetsuya. I thought it was a silly, teenager thing. I didn't know I love you, until a few hours ago.

"If you'll let me, Tetsuya, I would like to do this right. I am sorry for not considering your feelings, but I am never sorry for claiming you. You're _my Omega_ , and I'm not letting you go. I know now why there is so much abuse with Omegas in the past; when I smelt you, your scent was so overwhelming all I wanted was to _make you submit, fuck you, knot you, then breed you._ I gave in to my Alpha instincts, and I lost control of myself. But after that, as I watch you sleep, I realised that I love you. I want to give you everything, the whole universe even, and I want to protect you, to take care of you, to have a family with you, to grow old with you. I never wanted anything that bad, not even close to my father's acknowledgment of my works. I promised myself, and to you right now, that I'll never make you feel unloved, unsafe, or uncherished. I love you, Tetsuya."

Tears prick the teal head's eyes as he sees how much Seijuurou meant every word he said in his eyes. Kuroko feels so happy he could die.

"I want to make _us_ work. You don't know how lucky I feel—an Omega, destined to be mine—and I intend to cherish this. A true bond, not something that was paid for or out of primal need, and not just an ordinary bond—a _soulbond._ When we mated, I felt complete, and I didn't even know I was lacking something. It felt like the universe fell into its right place. So this has to work. I want to be with you, Tetsuya, all the days of my life."

"So we're really… soulbonded?"

"Yes but…" Akashi's eyes fall. "It's not established. I can only feel you when you're with me." Kuroko nods in understanding. He feels it too.

"Seijuurou… All the things that you said, I feel the same way too. I love you—more than what I think I'm capable to do so. I want you too. I want to make this work too. What do we do?"

"I think I know." The redhead has a small smile on his face. "Tetsuya, can I kiss you?"

Tetsuya hesitates a little, but after everything he's learned today, he gives back the smile and states his consent. After all, he did want this.

Akashi takes a step towards Kuroko, and then another one, until there is only an inch of space between them. He traces Kuroko's jawline with the back of his hand, pleased by the tremor Kuroko gives. Akashi holds him still, and Kuroko closes his eyes. The Alpha leans down slowly, until their lips touch, soft against plump ones, a little pressure added in their first kiss. All of a sudden, they could feel their bond thrum melodiously like a choir of angels singing, and their combined magic bursting from within like fireworks. It was soft but intense, gentle yet overwhelming. Akashi tilts his face to deepen the kiss, capturing the Omega's bottom lip between his, sucking gently. Lips slanting against each other, Kuroko trying to mimic what Akashi's doing to him. They could feel each other crystal clear: Akashi's desire for the Omega and the want to protect and cherish, and Kuroko's need for his Alpha and the want to please him. Not everyone can feel the strong pull towards one person as if he or she is literally the centre of the world, and both the Alpha and Omega feels lucky to be gifted with a soulbond. Akashi and Kuroko are determined to treasure this forever.

As the need for air becomes apparent, Akashi pulls away reluctantly, but pleased when he assesses Kuroko's state. Eyes glazed over, flushed cheeks, swollen lips slightly parted, and the soft respirations make Kuroko look so cute it should be illegal. Akashi leans down again, aggressive this time, taking the moment of surprise as a chance to push his tongue inside the parted lips, earning a gasp from the Omega. Akashi licks the roof of Kuroko's mouth, exploring the hot, wet cavern, going over the rows of teeth before sucking Kuroko's tongue, making Tetsuya's knees quiver. Akashi holds Kuroko's hips to steady both of them and coaxes the other tongue into a battle he was sure he'd win. Kuroko moans lewdly and tangles his hand in the red hair, wondering how Seijuurou got this good at kissing.

When Akashi finally releases him, thankfully for Kuroko's part because he didn't know how long he'd last without air, a thin trail of saliva stretches between them and Kuroko thinks nothing could be sexier than this. Akashi licks his lips hungrily, lust written in his striking ruby and golden eyes. "That was bloody amazing."

Tetsuya tries to regain his breathing, but there was one great need he needs to address urgently. "Seijuurou…" He clutches the Slytherin's shirt. "I want you."

Heterochromatic eyes widen then blink miserably. "But… last time…"

"This is different." Kuroko declares. "I can feel the heat starting, but I can feel you too. And I'm _still here._ I know what I want this time. I want you, and I wouldn't have any other. Just you."

Akashi holds his gaze for a moment, deciding, then nods. "Bed. Clothes." He instructs, taking out his wand to place the silencing charms again. After that he sees his Omega sitting on the edge of the bed, fumbling to take off his clothes, and Akashi stops his activity to make him drink the contraceptive potion. Akashi then strips both of their clothes with a swish of his wand, their clothes folded neatly on the same chair earlier.

Kuroko scoots backward until his arse touches the pillow, and Akashi climbs on the bed, stalking towards his Omega on all fours like a feline on its prey. Snaking a hand into the soft red hair, Kuroko pulls his Alpha in for a kiss, soft and sloppy at first then turning wild and heated. The Slytherin pushes the bluenette down to the mattress slowly, breaking the kiss to admire his beautiful Omega beneath him. "Mine," He states jealously, and swoops down to place a gentle kiss on the plump, wet lips.

"Yours." Kuroko replies in their connected mouths, placing his hands on the redhead's chest, his fingertips burning at the pleasant warmth. Akashi bites Kuroko's bottom lip hard making it bleed, but sucks the spot apologetically after. The pain and pleasure is too much for Kuroko, and he instinctively humps upwards, moaning when he felt their erections rubbing together.

"So eager." Akashi chuckles. "You want me that bad?" A kiss. "But I want to take it slow." He places wet kisses on Kuroko's jaw lines, and the bluenette tilts his head, offering his neck for the Alpha. Akashi's chest swells with awe, his Omega wants him to bite him. _Please,_ Akashi hears in the bond, surprised by the desire swimming in the Gryffindor's sky blue orbs. Akashi smirks then dives for the bonding gland, biting down on the coloured flesh. Kuroko's loud moan makes his cock twitch and he sucks the mark after. Satisfied with the hue, he laps it lightly, tongue swirling on the spot. "There. Everyone who'll try to take you from me will know that you're mine."

Akashi bites and sucks every skin he can find, restoring the colour in the fading marks and placing new ones in uncharted territory. Kuroko massaging his back sensually feels so good, and he intends to return the favour by taking the hard nipple on his mouth. He smirks triumphantly as Kuroko arches his back. He bites and sucks the nipple while his hand tweaks and rolls the other in his fingers. He switches places, encouraged by the moans and whimpers of the Gryffindor beneath him. Kuroko's a pile of goo by now, swept off his feet by the Alpha's ministrations.

Just when he thought he couldn't possibly melt any further, something wet and hot engulfs his stiff length and Kuroko screams out in the intense pleasure. Akashi teases his slit with short flicks of his tongue, then runs down along the vein of his shaft. Two of the Slytherin's digits join the fun and begins to fuck his wet hole. The sight of the Alpha bobbing his head up and down on his cock and the two fingers shoving deep into his tightly clenching arse is too much, and he comes hard in Akashi's throat with a loud, shuddering cry, too soon for his own liking. The redhead relishes his taste, knowing it was all because of him and for him alone.

"Turn around, love." The low, sensual voice makes Kuroko shiver, and he follows the instruction dazedly. He hasn't even recovered from the aftermath of his orgasm when suddenly something hot flicks at his twitching orifice. Kuroko buries his face in the pillow to muffle the moans escaping his lungs. Akashi smirks, plunging his tongue on the wet opening as deep as he can, lapping the tasty fluid. When he felt his own member unable to wait anymore, he places love bites on the either side of the Gryffindor's thigh, then strokes his own girth and guides it into the waiting hole.

Both of them groans as Akashi pushes himself inside balls deep. Kuroko's stretching and clenching around him tightly and hotly, and the redhead leans down to bite the bluenette's shoulder making him yelp. "Don't come until I say so," he nibbles Kuroko's ear, hands pinching Kuroko's nipples, then travelling down to grasp the teal head's member and stroking it roughly just as he snaps his hips forward to brush the bluenette's sweet spot.

"Seijuurou!" The bluenette cries, shouting _Alpha_ in their bond.

Akashi growls in approval, thrusting in hard and circling his hips to torment that spot over and over. "Please!" Kuroko moans helplessly, grinding down to meet Akashi's thrusts.

"I like you begging." The Alpha says while clutching the bluenette's hips hard. "Tell me what you want."

" _Merlin,_ please! Oh Sei please please…" Kuroko whimpers. "Fuck me. Please."

"Do you want my knot, little Omega?" The redhead asks, pulling almost all the way out, leaving Kuroko to whimper desperately in need of the cock and of his own aching release.

Akashi rams back again fully, biting Kuroko's shoulder. For a shining second Kuroko remembers how to think, and he analyses the Alpha's question. The redhead didn't have to ask, he could have just fucked him senseless and make him submit. But the fact that Akashi asked him first means that the Slytherin wanted him willing. It makes Kuroko's whole body drown in arousal, and he starts to beg. "Yes, please… Alpha, knot me. Sei… please."

"Are you sure?" Akashi asks apprehensively, nails digging into Kuroko's hips leaving bruises. He cups Kuroko's chin to make him look in his eyes, and he licks the bluenette's tear-stained cheek. "It will hurt."

There is a dull pulse of fear taking place at the back of Kuroko's mind at being knotted, but more than anything, he wants to please his Alpha. And it's not just the burning itch that makes him want to be filled, he wanted all of his Alpha, to be fucked, knotted and bred. "I don't care. I want you Sei… Please."

Akashi groans and rams in again, grinding deep and hard. Kuroko clutches the sheets tightly as Akashi pounds into him hard and fast, sending bolts of pleasure throughout his body as his prostate is abused, every slam shooting fire in his spine, white spots dances in his visions, and his own member is throbbing hard. He could feel the knot starting to swell, stretching his insides, getting painful as it pushes against his rim in every thrust, slowly expanding.

Kuroko cries out and begins to pull away, but the firm hands holding him makes it impossible.

"Ssshhh…" Akashi soothes him, and presses his teeth gently on the Omega's carotid, making Kuroko relax.

"Good boy, taking my knot." Kuroko mewls, clenching tight around the knot, and Akashi pulls back a little to make Kuroko know that they're tied together, _knotted_. Kuroko becomes proud of himself at taking his Alpha's knot, revelling at the fact that his arse is filled with pulse after pulse of hot come.

"What now?" Kuroko tries to regain his breathing.

"We'll wait until the knot softens enough to release us. Until then, stay still." Akashi kisses his shoulders.

"How long?"

Akashi chuckles. "You'd be amazed at the amount of come an Alpha produces, Tetsuya."

The redhead suddenly strokes his hand up and down Kuroko's shaft, and it only took his voice saying "Come for me, love." to make him release spurt after spurt, Akashi still stroking him, prolonging his orgasm.

When Tetsuya is sated and filled, his thoughts suddenly wander to the time Aomine and Kagami informed him about his dynamics. He chokes a sob when he remembers Aomine's words, echoing in his mind, about the unequal Alpha and Omega laws.

"What's wrong Tetsuya?" Akashi asks, cupping Tetsuya's chin and making him look at him.

"Kiss me Sei. Tell me you're mine." Kuroko begs desperately. The knot holds him in place but Kuroko twists himself flexibly, leaning to reach his Alpha's mouth.

"I'm yours, love. Always." Akashi presses their lips together, albeit awkwardly because of their position, and he licks Kuroko's bottom lip. Kuroko sobs in relief as Akashi kisses his tears away.

"What brought that on?" The redhead questions.

"You…" Kuroko whispers, feeling the pain coming back. "You can marry outside the bond." He says, mirroring his best friend's words earlier.

Akashi kisses him again, long and desperate, until the knot deflates and enables Akashi to pull out. The redhead groans softly and collapses on his back, pulling Kuroko on top of him, noting how light as a feather he is. Akashi will make sure Kuroko eats healthy under his care. "Heh, you've been researching." He says while stroking the soft blue locks against his chest. Kuroko sniffs and snuggles closer to his Alpha.

"You're my Omega, Tetsuya. Mine to protect, mine to take care of, and mine to cherish. I told you, didn't I? I love you so much. If you want, we can get married tomorrow, although marriage is a far inferior bond to what we have."

 _What we have,_ Kuroko repeats in his mind. _I have Seijuurou and he has me._ Kuroko's heart makes a victory dance inside his rib cage. Out of nowhere, he hears sounds of explosion and his head snaps up in surprise.

Akashi laughs, similar to the sound of bells chiming, and Kuroko reflexively smiles. His Alpha points up and his ice blue orbs follow the direction, seeing little colourful sparks fly and burst above them, like mini fireworks.

"Your magic's doing that." Akashi whispers hot in his ear. "It's your emotions. I can feel how strong our magic is combined through the bond, it's exhilarating." Akashi snaps, turning the fireworks into motion pictures, first a dragon soaring in the dark sky of the room, then becoming a phoenix, then explodes so brightly and beautifully. Kuroko catches the wink Akashi gives him, and he beams widely.

"I understand Seijuurou-kun. Let's not get married yet, it's Yule tomorrow. I'd prefer a spring wedding."

Akashi grins lazily. "Tomorrow you'll move in with me. I told the Headmaster about our situation, and Kagetora-san gave us a room for the rest of the school year. The law forbids an Alpha and Omega to be separated."

"Oh," Kuroko blinks at the information, pretty sure that his best friends won't like it. "Okay."

"Are you tired? I want to try something."

Akashi sits up, making Kuroko straddle his lap. The bluenette groans at how sore he felt, but something tells him he won't be sleeping this night. Akashi inserts two fingers in his still wet hole, and he throws his head back in the pleasure of being filled again.

"S-Seijuurou…" He leans towards his Alpha for a kiss, and when he pulls back, he tells him. "I am enchanted to meet you."

Akashi smiles, pecking his lips, saying _I love you_ in their bond. "It really is enchanting to meet you, love."

 **FIN~**

* * *

 **OMAKE~**

At the Christmas feast…

"Kurokocchi! I haven't seen you in days!" A loud Gryffindor blonde comes running towards Kuroko as he goes to the Great Hall, hands held out for an embrace. The tealhead sidesteps the attack, making the blonde wail. "Mean!"

"Touch Tetsuya and I'll transform you into a monkey," A wand is pointed at the blonde's throat, making him gulp in fear. His amber eyes widens as he realises it was Akashi Seijuurou threatening him, heterochromatic eyes flashing.

He looks at Kuroko then Akashi, wondering what made the Slytherin say that when he wasn't even close to Kuroko as far as he knows, then his eyes catch something at Kuroko's clothes. "I-is that a Slytherin tie? Kurokocchi why are you—" He trails, looking at Akashi.

"MERLIN'S BEARD, ARE YOU TWO AN ITEM NOW?!"

Just then his dark blue-haired mate comes around. "Jeez Kise, didn't I tell you? Tetsu's an Omega, Akashi's his mate."

The blond gapes disbelievingly, mouthing the words Omega and mate.

Aomine drags him by the collar into the Great Hall. Turning back to the Alpha-Omega couple, he says. "Glad you two finally came out. Thought I wouldn't be able to give my present." He grins at Kuroko, then tows the whining blonde to the table for the feast.

"Kuroko!" Kagami calls then runs towards them. He glares at Akashi for a second then beams at the teal head. "You'll come to the party later, yeah?"

"Of course Kagami-kun, I wouldn't miss it." Kuroko earnestly replies.

"Good!" He snorts at Akashi, then turns to jog towards the table, "Happy Christmas!"

Akashi and Kuroko watches as their friends, a newly formed circle of Slytherins and Gryffindors surprisingly getting along with each other now that Akashi and Kuroko were together, chatting and bickering lively at the Great Hall. Kuroko smiles fondly at the heart-warming scene. His heat wasn't over but for this brief moment Akashi allowed him to participate at the Christmas feast. Celebrating the occasion with his friends and his lover was all that Kuroko wished for, and he was happy to get it.

A hand clasps his own, making Kuroko turn to Akashi, the teal head catching the small lifting of his Alpha's lips while looking at the rowdy bunch of wizards and witches. The melodious humming of their magic in their bond remains until this day, and as Seijuurou assures him, up to forever.

"Happy Christmas, _Alpha._ " Kuroko whispers into the ear of the redhead. Akashi turns to him with a grin on his face.

"Happy Christmas, _Omega._ " Akashi replies, leaning down for a kiss.

 **FIN~**

* * *

 **NOTES:**

 **1)** I know some of the Kiseki no Sedai are in the wrong house (i.e.: Midorima should be in Ravenclaw), but humour me on this. I am Slytherin/Gryffindor-biased. XD

 **2)** Murasakibara and Midorima are bonded so they didn't react to Kuroko *wink wink you know who they're bonded with*

 **3)** When Tetsuya asked "What's a bond?" I felt almost compelled to answer "Bond. James Bond." XD Damn British people.

 **4)** I may continue this after I sort out all the other plots I've been having in my head. Maybe next year. (HAHAHA kidding XD)

 **5)** This is inspired by Becstar7's Drarry fic at AO3, and UtsuhoTetsuya's Our Harmonious Melody.

 **6)** It's hard writing from American English to British English, damnit XD And also, I'll edit this maybe tomorrow. I don't know XD

Okay, this is just a practice for writing smut, tell me your thoughts, okay? XD


End file.
